Jackass 3D (anime version)
by god's executioner REBORN
Summary: this is basically going to be an anime version of the movie. well i'm mainly going use what i think were the best parts in the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Jackass 3D (Anime version)

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own jackass or any of the anime characters in this story. Jackass is owned by MTV and deckhouse productions. The anime characters are owned by their respected creators and or owners.

_Summary:_ this is basically going to be an anime version of the movie, so yeah. In the words of Mick Foley "have a nice day."

* * *

><p>(Que choir music)<p>

Background opens up and the cast comes walking out of the wall.

Jaden yuki as Johnny Knoxville

Ichigo kurosaki as Bam Margera

Wee-man as himself

Allen walker as Ryan Dunn (r.i.p.)

Issei hyodou as Steve-o

Natsu Dragneel as "Danger" Ehren

Ling yao as Chris Pontius

Naruto Uzumaki as Dave England

And Kohta Hirano as Preston Lacy

Which one standing in front of a huge rainbow wall. Title appears. **Jackass 3D**

"Hi I'm Jaden yuki and welcome to Jackass!" said jaden who gets hit with a white sock'em bopper. (Que "The kids are back" by twisted sister)

Ling spinning ribbions and gets smacked by the High-5 hand.

Naruto is batted in the face and legs in the air.

Kohta gets hit with a cannon ball to the gut.

Wee-man gets smacked with fish and covered with anchovies.

Issei gets launched and hits the ceiling fan and crashes through the table.

Ichigo is batted to the ground by a giant bat.

Allen is kicked in the face by black star and hit with a balloon filled with red paint.

Natsu is blasted with paint balls and ichigo flips off the camera.

**end OF** CHAPTER** 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Jackass 3D (anime version)

High Five

"My name is jaden yuki and this the high five" said jaden *crash*

"ohhh. ~_good morning~ _hahaha." said jaden

* * *

><p>1st victim: Allen<p>

Everybody is doing stuff and Wee-man is in the kitchen doing "stuff" while jaden is hiding behind the wall holding the hand. Allen is walking in and wee-man see's him and the y get ready. Allen starts walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Wee-man" said Allen

"Hey what's up walker" said Wee-man. *SMACK*

"Hahahaha" laugh's everyone. Jaden comes out of hiding, laughing along with wee-man.

"Dude you played it off so good. He's like "Hey what's up walker" said Allen

"Hahahaha" laughs wee-man.

"Reset, reset" says jaden.

* * *

><p>2nd victim: Natsu<p>

"Natsu is waling with a whole tray full of soup." said jaden. Toussaint and mio pass by with food and look at jaden saying that natsu isn't going to fall for it. Natsu is walking in and spot's wee-man in the kitchen.

"Yo" says natsu.

"Hey natsu. What are you doing here?" said wee-man.

"Here bringing some soup" said natsu.

"That's good. Help out a crowd brother." said wee-man. *SMACK*

"HAHAHAHAHA!"-everyone. "He fell for it!" yells Allen.

"AHHAHAH!' "He fell for the soup." said jaden.

"Oh look at the tray, look at the tray it broke in half." said naruto.

"HAHAHA, oh you can hug me for that natsu." said jaden.

"I cant believe he fell for that. Can you bring in this soup into the kitchen. We need you to bring this tray full of soup into the kitchen." said Naruto

* * *

><p>3rd victim: Ichigo<p>

"This is all flour for our friend ichigo. Were gonna antique him when he gets here." said jaden

"What's up." said Wee-man

"Sup" said ichigo

"Not much how ya been. High Five!" said wee-man. *Smack*

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" everyone.

"That was the best one so far." said wee-man.

"oh, it hit my f*cking head." said ichigo

"You got antiqued." said jaden

"You dumb-ass." said wee-man.

"Oh good morning ichi." said jaden

"Howdy" said ichigo. "God-damn".

**end OF** Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Jackass 3D (anime version)

The Blue Room

* * *

><p>"Ha, here comes walker." said ichigo. Allen walks into a port-o-potty.<p>

2 minutes later. *boom* Allen comes out covered in blue paint.

"HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAH!" Everyone.

"No f*cking way dude." yells wee-man.

"Oh my god." said jaden.

"Is there blue on me." said Allen.

"I am so happy right now." said jaden.

"There's alot of blue." said kamina.

"Dude that thing goes" said allen

"hahahah" everyone.

end of Chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4

Jackass 3D (anime version)

Tee Ball

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a field.<p>

*whitsle sigh* "I'm Issei.. oh f*ck." said issei in his undies.

"Hahahahahahah." laughed Jaden, Ichigo, and Allen.

"Oh... why do i have to be issei". said issei.

"It'll be so quick" said Allen

"Yeah yeah, you got it, you got it." said jaden.

"I'm issei and this is tee-ball." said issei. And allen hits the ball.

"OHHHH!" said issei.

"Ohhahahahah". laugh Jaden and Ichigo.

"That was direct ending it" said ichigo.

"Oh its only getting worse." said issei.

"You're the best fielder i ever saw issei". said jaden. "Right down the middle".

"Line drive". said allen

end of Chapter 4.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackass 3D (anime version)

Bad Dog

* * *

><p>"My name is Jaden Yuki and this is "Bad Dog". said jaden. He starts running to a cross post pluto (<strong>AN:1<strong>) that's chasing him and barking.

Jaden grabs onto the cross and the dog bites his ass HARD.

"OWWWW! OKLAHOMA, OKLAHOMA! AHHAHAHAH! F*CK, OH MY ASS MEAT!" OH. OHHO." yelled jaden.

"That dog is athletic. my ass hurts." said jaden

In the medic room jaden is getting his ass cheeks bandeged up by Aki nijou(One of my anime wives).

"Renzo can you tell that i've been doing squats." said jaden

"Hehehe" laughed renzo.

"You know i couldn't have done this in the first 2 movies because i never really did squats back then, so it gave the dog something to bite on." said jaden. "Pretty good something to bite on if you ask me."

"Yeah" said Renzo.

End of Chapter 5

**Author's Note 1: **The pluto that I used is not the one from Disney, but the one from Black Butler and he's in his "human" form.


	6. Chapter 6

Jackass 3D (anime version)

The Field Goal

* * *

><p>Standing in a football field are Kohta in his undies wearing goggles with his arms, face, and tummy painted yellow with Kazu (<strong>AN1<strong>), wee-man, and Josh Brown.

"I'm Kohta Hirano, here with pro-football kicker Josh Brown, and this The Field Goal." said kohta as he raised his arms in field goal position and kazu blew the whistle.

The 4 of the are getting in position, while in the background of kohta are Allen and Naruto putting up the net for the ball and Jaden putting on a blue cap with a rainbow on it and a sign that said kohta.

Kazu blows the whistle and Brown kicks the ball right into kohta's chin. Kohta falls on his ass in pain, while kazu once again blows the whistle.

"Are you alright man." asked Brown

"Oh sh*t that hurt. Right in the kisser." said kohta. "Josh Brown ladies and gents." said kohta while raising Brown's hand.

End of Chapter 6. **Authors Note 1: **Kazu is from air gear.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackass 3D (anime version)

Electric Avenue

* * *

><p>You see kitamura, bertolt, akeno, and rin(<strong>AN1<strong>) hanging cattle-prods and tazzers in a narrow hallway fully charged and on. Ichigo, Natsu, Ling, Issei, Naruto and Kazu wearing prison strip uniforms observing.

"This sucks..." said ichigo.

Natsu is looking on and Jaden says "Its bark is worse than its bite natsu. hahaha."

"Due to prison over-population were gonna give these boys a chance to escape this side represents incarceration. That side freedom. This is **ELECTRIC AVENUE**" said jaden in a police uniform with wee-man. "Each one of these stun-guns has 900,50,000 volts. There 15 of them hanging in the air, plus 4 cattle-prods. hehe. Good luck fella's." said jaden

"GO." come on go,go,go." said the guy's

"F*ck dude i'm gonna pass out. I'm gonna f*cking pass out." said issei.

"GO, GO, GO!" said ichigo charging into the hall.

"AH. AHHHHHH! F*CK THAT SUCKED!" yelled ichigo. The were yelling in pain aswell.

"OH. TOUCH BOOTY!" yelled issei.

"I changed my mind. Stun-guns are the number one thing i hate most now. Bulls are 2nd, snakes are 3rd. That suck terribly.

End of Chapter 7 (**AN1: **the rin i used is from blue excorist.


	8. Chapter 8

Jackass 3D (anime version)

Super Mighty Glue

* * *

><p>In ichigo's house are ichigo, his dad isshin, his mom masaki, his sisters Karin &amp; yuzu, jaden, wee-man, allen, kohta, and renji &amp; rukia at the dinner table. Jaden is holding a bottle of glue.<p>

"Masaki what kind of glue is this?" asked jaden.

"Um.. its super mighty glue." said masaki

"This is **SUPER MIGHTY GLUE** and were gonna have some fun with it. Now does anyone here have any tummy or body hair?" asked jaden. Kohta and isshin raised their hands and took off their shirts.

"Hahahehehehehe." laughed everyone else.

"Looks like we got cast for this bit." said jaden. "Okay let's just put some of this stuff on ichigo's hands here."

Ichigo is holding his palms out and letting allen and jaden put the glue on his hands. Then he put's his hands on kohta and isshin. Kohta yelps a little when ichigo tug on his tummy a little.

"Now we wait for a bit." said jaden.

"Hey you know I kinda like when kohta says." said ichigo.

"Oh f*ck." yelped kohta

"Hold on. What do you like kohta to say." asked allen.

"rrrerrh!" cringed kohta.

"Get a little symphony going." said jaden

"Billy ol' goldmine!" yelped isshin.

"OW!" screamed kohta. "AH!"

"KOHTA!" screamed isshin.

"AH!" yelled kohta.

"Dude this is in." said ichigo.

"Your gonna have hairy palms." said jaden.

"Should I pull it" asked ichigo.

"Pull it. Do it." said the others.

"On 3." said jaden.

"Skin's coming I know it." said isshin

"1,2..." said jaden

"Do it ichi." said isshin

"OHHHHHOHOHO!" yelled everyone. Ichigo looks at his hands and see's his left hand covered in hair.

"EWWWWW!" yelled ichigo.

"AHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed everyone.

"OH. MY. GOD!" yelled wee-man.

"He's a were-wolf. Were-wolf." yelled renji.

"No he's young for that." said masaki.

"That is main ass isshin." said ichigo showing his left hand to the camera. "I mean. Kohta pretty gross too."

Masaki is walking slowly and quietly towards ichigo and taps his shoulders and isshin yells from behind.

"AHHH!" yelled isshin.

Ichigo got scared.

"HAHAHAHAHAH!" laughed everyone.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Jackass 3D (anime version)

Beehive Tetherball

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a random field. We see Issei, Naruto, Kazu, Shino Aburame, and Manny Puig standing next to some bee-hotels.<p>

"How many bee's are with working with today?" asked Ussop.

"Each hive up to 10,000 to 50,000 bee's. They are Africanized, so they are a little bit more testy." said shino

"So what do you think the chances are that these guys are gonna get stung today?" asked ussop

"Their gonna get stung. There's no doubt in my mind, when you hit a ball full of bees your gonna get stung." said shino

"How many bee-stings do you think we can take?" asked issei.

"I think it takes about 100 bees to kill a man."said manny.

"What." said naruto.

"There's 50,000 bees in there." said issei.

"Did you just make that up please" said naruto

"I don't think i made it up." said manny.

"What are we doing here." asked naruto

"Making a hit movie" said ussop.

"Hahahahahaha." laughed everyone

Takasu and fu are pouring bees in the makeshift tetherball.

"I'm starting to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea." said kazu while chuckling. "It seem much better on paper."

Issei and Naruto are standing on both sides of the pole wearing skimpy bear outfits. Kazu is in the middle holding the ball and are already getting stung.

"AH! COME ON! DO IT DO IT DO IT!." yelled naruto

"Got a butt-ton of bees, my 2 sexy players, this is **BEEHIVE TETHERBALL!**" said kazu

"AH!" "AH!"

"AH! I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE!" yelled naruto as he ran away

"OH F*CK! IT F*CKING HURTS!" yelled naruto. "AH!"

"Hey naruto you got clam down" said manny. "It's a carbon-dioxide, the heat of your body is atyracting them."

"It's that naruto doesn't understand that the more he runs the more the bees are gonna sting him. said issei. "Idiot"


End file.
